Mr Flower-Bride
by Ibara-san
Summary: Sasuke's family respects their traditions above all. They hold them dear. Even if that means going against the law. Even if that means, marrying their youngest son to a man. But who'd ever go through with that? Naru/Sasu.Rated M for mature content.
1. The worst possible candidate

**Disclaimer: ** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto! I don't own shit. The story is (roughly) based on a Manga with the same name (Info: It's the ninth chapter of a Manga called Hanamuko-san, which was reuploaded and is now called Hanayome-kun. It's really cute).

**Warning:** This story contains YAOI; sexual contents and strong language may not be suitable for under age readers. It's for you to decide. You have been warned!

Info: English is not my mother tongue. This story is not beta'd. There may be spelling and / or grammar mistakes. Either you won't mind them or you tell me and I'll correct them with time.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Traditions were everywhere. Each country had some. Each religion had some. Each family had some. And usually traditions were fascinating, beautiful even. Only **his** families' tradition sucked. Big time!

Sasuke Uchiha was the second son of the Uchiha clan. His brother Itachi was the oldest. As the next in line, the oldest one had the duty to take over the families' business. In order to prevent the others from jealous, imprudent decisions to outsmart the other, his family had the long-cherished tradition that every younger male in the family had to marry a man on his eighteens birthday. Which meant: **He** had to marry a man. Like, this instant. Sasuke had turned eighteen two months ago. His parents had been obsessed with finding the right marriage candidate for at least half a year. And today was the day, he got to meet their choice. He would be given a month to get used to the next situation. The moment his fiancé turned eighteen as well, the marriage ceremony would take place. Sasuke slouched down. A shiver ran down his spine. Oh, how he hated this stupid family tradition! Couldn't they just castrate him? It would be so much less of a drag.

"Straighten your back, Sasuke! Your Omiai [*] will think you were forced to come and have no real interest!", his mother hissed.

"That's kind of the point", Sasuke muttered.

His father had understood him all too clearly and slapped his back rasher hard. His face showed disapproval. Sasuke flinched.

He really loved his family. Disobeying his family was the furthest thing from his thoughts. He just couldn't help himself. Sasuke knew exactly what reaction he would provoke in a stranger. His facial features were above average: His eyebrows were small and straight, his eyes were round and from the darkest blue, his nose was lean and short, his lips full and red. Black hair framed his face. His ears were small and symmetric. His neck was long and thin. Although he wasn't really muscular, his body was well defined. Sasuke didn't need to be arrogant about it. The way people kissed his feed, the way the hallowed his every step, was enough for him to know about his impact. His whole life men and woman the same had formed fanclubs and more often than not had tried to abduct him; have sex with him, no matter what. The only person he had ever met, which had not fallen for him an instant had been….

The door opposite of him slid open. The butler murmured a quiet "Your future fiancé has arrived", which was swallowed by the incredulous outburst: "Dobe?!"

His mother jabbed him in the ribs.

His father grunted disapprovingly.

The blond male in front of him grinned. "Yo, teme!"

"They can't be serious! That's Naruto we are talking about. The loudest, most idiotic, most…most...blond… GUY, on this planet! Itachi, help me!"

Furiously Sasuke walked up and down the floor. His brother seemed lightly amused.

"Oh, foolish little brother. Mother and father will have their reasons to have chosen him…" – "Yes", Sasuke interrupted him, "making my life a worse hell, than it already is!"

"I can hear you, you know?"

Abruptly his brother and he turned around to find the blond male leaning on the doorframe. His blue eyes were narrowed, his arms crossed.

"Itachi, can you give us a second?"

Without a second glance his brother left. Traitor.

When the door was closed firmly, the blond made his way over to him. He came to a stop mere millimeters away from his face; his eyes serious. With a huff the younger of them straightened. He raised his arms and cracked his shoulders.

He was serious again, the next second.

"Look, this isn't really what I planned, either! And we better decide now, if we wanna go through with this or …" – "NOT! Definitely not! We do _not_ want to get married!"

Sasuke held the others eyes for a few second, until the blond turned around and headed for the door. Upon leaving, the other turned his head once more.

"Fine, but remember this: I'm probably the only person on this planet, that doesn't want to fuck you!"

The door closed. Sasuke panicked. He knew damn well, that this was the ugly truth. Naruto was the one person he could always count on. The one he could always count on to _not_ attack, mount or jump him. Sasuke sprinted to the door and shoved it open. He collided with a solid chest. Rubbing his nose, he glared at the other person. His eyes were met with a cheeky grin:

"I knew you'd be a sucker for my charm! So, shall we tell your parents then? They want me to move in with you guys as soon as possible!"

* * *

**To be continued...?**

[*]: An arranged meeting for possible marriage candidates.

**Warning!: **I am not the fastest updater. If you know my other story, you might be aware of this. You have been warned.

I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know!

Kind regards.

I-chan


	2. Stupid heart, stupid everything!

**Stupid heart, stupid feelings, screw it all!**

**First of all: **I need to thank all the people who reviewed the first small chapter and are anonymous. I appreciate that of you took the time to write a little something. It means a lot to me! **Thank you to: **

**Guest (#1st reviewer for this story!): **I'm glad you liked it and I hope I can live up to any expectations you might have. Naruto's feelings will not be revealed until later, though.

**viel (#2nd to review): **Again, thank you. I'm glad I could at least make you laugh ^^

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own shit. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the great! The story itself is based on the same-titled manga (Info: The manga was re-uploaded under the name "Hanamuko-kun". The ninth chapter, is the part, I used.)

**Warning:** This story contains YAOI; sexual contents and strong language may not be suitable for under age readers. It's for you to decide. You have been warned!

Info: English is not my mother tongue. This story is not beta'd. There may be spelling and / or grammar mistakes. Either you won't mind them or you tell me and I'll correct them with time.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't exactly the smartest person on earth. In fact, you could ask anyone about him and the first sentence one would tell you, would be: "He's an idiot!" A fact only proven by his more than bad grades in any exam. He never scored higher than the acquired amount of points to pass. His grades were always on the brink of failing. Even though, that statement would always be followed by a tirade of praise and compliments. The blonde was seventeen[*], becoming eighteen on October the tenth. That made him younger than Sasuke by two month, eighteen days, six hours and twelve minutes. He was loud and loved bright colors. He was childish and overly joyful. He had tons of friends and his fair share of admirers. He stood six feet and two inches tall and still growing. He had blonde hair, bright blue eyes and muscles to die for. His family was the most important thing in his life. He'd do anything for his godparents. He didn't like dogs and cats hated him. He was good with children and loved women above all. His ideal women, was beautiful with long hair. Nice, quiet and obedient. She would be the perfect housewife: good at cooking, a fan of housework and happily awaiting him at the door, whenever he returned home. She'd rarely be angry. She would bear his children with a smile and always have his back. And she'd have big breast. Very big breasts. Huge breast. The bigger the breast the bigger the blonde's affection.

Naruto Uzumaki claimed to be in an undying love with a pink-haired girl named Sakura. They'd met on his very first day of school when he was six. Since then he had had a crush on her and sworn to love her forever. He was always nice to her, supporting her and bathing her in attention. And she was everything his ideal women was **not**: She had short pink hair and large green eyes. She was smart and becoming smarter each passing day so she could fulfill her dream of becoming a doctor one day. She was overly dominant and a brut. She sucked at cooking. In fact, her cooking was so bad, that she needed to send her entire family to the hospital once in order to treat from food poisoning. She didn't take shit from anyone and she was flat. Like real flat. Sometimes people couldn't decide for the life of them, if she even had breasts. Those who dared to voice that thought, ended up in a hospital faster than they could apologize. Because Sakura Haruno had anger management above all reasons. And worst of all: Pinky was one of Sasuke Uchiha's fangirls.

Sasuke Uchiha was eighteen years old and the second son in the Uchiha household. He had an older brother called Itachi. He was gorgeous. Five feet and seven inches tall, hoping to grow a few more inches. Black hair with blue highlights. Dark eyes and pale skin. Not one birthmark on any visible part of his body. He had never had a pimple in his life. He was sporty, slender and lean. Because of his looks he was overly popular. Starting early in his childhood, people had advanced him. He grew to hate body contact after an incident with one of his teachers in middle school. His grades were above the norm. He was picky when it came to food, so he had learned to cook for himself at an early age. He neither liked children nor animals. But if you made him choose, he'd take a cat. He loved his family dearly and would do anything to make them happy. He would attend every family event and follow every rule ever set by his parents. He would honor their ancestors and respect their traditions. But right now, Sasuke Uchiha loathed them all: His family, including his parents, his brother and his ancestors and their stupid traditions. And most of all, he loathed Naruto Uzumaki, his fiancé-candidate.

The atmosphere was tense in the small room. But some people chose to ignore that. And those people were surrounding him. In fact, it would seem that only he noticed the atmosphere. That he created the atmosphere... How annoying. Sasuke Uchiha was tired. He had been glaring all day long and now he wanted out of there and crawl into a safe hideout. No such luck. This was so annoying. How could his family be so calm, so _happy_ about this arrangement. Didn't they understand that they were about to force their youngest son to accept a marriage with an obnoxious idiot? Why didn't they ever care about his opinion? Was he really ready to do such an extreme thing at his age? He had his pride, too. Being shoved around, pretending to have no own opinion? Come on, marriage was supposed to be sacred. It was meant to last forever. And they were mere eighteen years old, for crying out loud. Their whole life lay still ahead of them They'd no idea yet, what they wanted to do in the future. Not yet. But no matter what their futures would hold, _this_ would have a great impact on it. Especially for the blonde, who was an orphan until his godparents adopted him, three years ago. He had no social status at all. And he would never have one, if this continued. How could his family go for him? What had they been thinking? Sasuke and Naruto had never anything to do with each other. No friendship and sure as hell not any kind of any other relationship. Only so much as no contact. They never liked each other. They'd always clashed in everything. Be it status, opinion, looks or anything else. They were just too different. And over time they'd become something close to enemies. They competed in everything. Sometimes Sasuke wished for the blonde's friendship. But on their first day of meeting, it had already been foreseen that that would never be possible. From the moment he'd laid eyes on him, Naruto hadn't liked him. He'd stuck out his tongue and then pushed him away. If that hadn't been a clear statement, what would be? Probably the fact, that even their friends couldn't stand each other. The people Sasuke surrounded himself with, couldn't handle the blonde's acquaintances. It got to a point, where there were no nice words left for them to say to each other. So yeah, he was kinda annoyed with this situation. Especially because deep in his heart he wished for the blonde's friendship more often than _sometimes_. In his heart, he'd always wished for another chance with the blonde. But he had wanted to create one by himself. Not his parents! He wanted to befriend with the other. And how was that going to work, if they got married? For the life of him, he couldn't grasp the situation fully. He couldn't get a hold of his own feelings, completely.

Sasuke looked over at his brother, who talked to Naruto. When their eyes met, the older smirked. There was no doubt, that his brother knew about his inner tumult. After all, he was Sasuke's most trusted person. Which made it even worse, seeing how accepting Itachi was with this situation. Asshole. No way in hell, was he going to help Sasuke out of this one. The younger watched as his brother got all touchy-feely and even more friendly with his 'maybe-soon-to-be' fiancé. It made the raven-haired male angry. Even, if he didn't understand, why. It was distressing to see how good both of them got along. Stupid smooth-talker! Disbelieving and with a twitching eye. Sasuke watched his brother's hand, caressing the blonde's back, before it travelled further down, to pet his tight, almost lovingly.

Without understanding why, everything was suddenly too much for him to handle. He felt on the edge of bursting with unknown feelings. So he got up and left the choking atmosphere in the room. Of course no one wondered about it. No one followed him. No one tried to bring him back. Why would they? They were having a great time without him. To them he was nothing but a party-pooper. Sasuke scoffed. He sat down onto the porch, surveying the garden. He watched a bunch of fireflies swirling above the pond. It was quiet. It was peaceful. It was annoying to no end.

The porch creaked as someone made his way over to him. The person dropped down beside him. He didn't look at him. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Even without seeing him, even without a sound, Sasuke knew, who it was. Both of them watched the fireflies, now. A breeze destroyed the fireflies' seemingly uncoordinated formation. It also took the other's odor to the Uchiha, who unconsciously took a deep breath. His nose itched. It registered the strong, musky smell: A bitterness with a tint of vanilla and orange. He'd known that scent everywhere. He'd known it for so long already. He'd always liked it. Although it had changed throughout the years, it was embedded in Sasuke's memory. Reflexively the Uchiha closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"It's nice out here, isn't it?" a husky voice resonated.

Coming back to his senses, Sasuke answered with his usual comeback: "Hn" A quick side-glance reviled a profile, well-known to Sasuke: A strong jaw with just a hint of a five o'clock shadow. Fill lips, just a little bit chapped. A slightly crooked nose and strong cheekbones. Eyes surrounded by dark, full eyelashes and eyes bluer then the deepest ocean. Bright eyebrows, matching the unruly blonde hair. Such a beautiful person.

"Don't be such an ass, you bastard!"

Until he opened its mouth. "Hn"

"Oh my god, you are so unbelievable! Seriously! No use talking to you, is there?" And with such a short thread of patience.

Sasuke gave him a pointed look. Such a temper. For a while they glared at each other. But like always the blonde couldn't stand the silence for long. He broke eyes contact first and looked back to the pond, before he tried to start a conversation, again: "We aren't so different. I'm not doing this because I want to, either, you know!"

Sasuke looked also back to the pond."You sure aren't doing it for me!"

"No, you are right... I'm doing this for both our families"

Sasuke scoffed. "Hn...How so?"

"Well, for one, your family seems to like me. They know, they can trust me. Once I make a promise, I stick to it. And secondly, my family needs a little bit more stability. If I'm part of your family...it'd be a great help!"

"...You're talking about money"

"...Yes. While I know, this arrangement will make neither of us happy, I was hoping we could still go through with it. I know you want to make them happy, too"

Sasuke thought about it. "Maybe my family... but what's in it for me, otherwise?"

"...A bodyguard"

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, right. As if I need one"

"Oh, you do!"

The Uchiha raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! Remember that time, that creep of a teacher imprisoned you in a classroom and tried to have his way with you? You could have needed a bodyguard, then!"

"I'd say, I kicked his ass pretty good!"

"Maybe this time. But it's only a matter of time, until someone approaches you with back-up! Even you can't stand up against a hoard of perverts!"

Involuntarily Sasuke shivered. Although he'd never admit it, he'd had similar thoughts and nightmares ever since. Nevertheless, that didn't mean, he'd show any signs of weakness. Another thought came to his mind: "How'd you know about that, anyway?"

"...Everybody knows. News travels fast, an' all...Look, nothing between us would have to change. In school, we'll just be like always. We won't talk to each other, we won't look at each other. No contact at all. ...And if we are home...we'll just act like mere acquaintances. Pretend to get along, when someone's with us and life our own life for the rest of the day. No love lost. Everybody'll be happy. What do you say?"

"Not everybody", Sasuke muttered to himself. He wouldn't be. He knew that. Deep inside, he'd always wanted to be the other's friend. He'd already ruin his first and second chance and this wedding would ruin his every other chance, he may ever get. Maybe in the beginning it'd work. But with time the other would come to hate him. He'd fall in love with another woman, knowing full well, he couldn't escape this arrangement. In the end, he wouldn't even spare him a glance. But then again, maybe this _was_ his next chance. Maybe he _could_ make this work. If he could get close enough to the other, to make it inevitable for them to part, maybe they could work it out. Maybe. If only he wasn't such a bastard.

"What do you say?"

"No!", Sasuke announced loudly. "I don't want you in my life. It doesn't matter to me what everybody else wants. This is my life. I choose for myself. I choose, who I will marry. I'll choose, who I'll come to love, eventually. But it won't ever be you!" Liar, liar, pants on fire. Sasuke knew that. He could feel his own heart break a little more with every word he said. But why? No one should feel like this over a lost friendship, should they?

"Then just tell me, what I should do to make this work!"

"Why do you want this so much?" Sasuke yelled.

"... ... ... We need the money." The blonde muttered almost inaudible. Almost.

Sasuke's throat closed up. His heart broke just a little more. Money. That's what it always came down to. Money and status. How stupid to think, someone would ever want anything else from him. Maybe his body in addition. But never only _him_. How stupid had he been to hope, that Naruto would be different?

"How much?", he asked bitterly.

"What?" The blonde had the indecency to be confused.

"How much?", he repeated. Sasuke felt weak. "I'll give to you in order for you to leave me for good!" _Leave him?_ Yeah, right.

"I don't want your charity! I won't accept money, I haven't worked for!"

And now, he was _work_. Great. Just great. Sasuke smiled agonized. How much more could his heart break? Why was it, that the blonde's reasoning was so painful to him? Wasn't he supposed to be used to it, already? No. Not with Naruto. He was always supposed to be different. He _had_ always been different. To Sasuke at least. Because from the first moment he'd laid eyes on the blonde, he'd pictured them together. Oh, how stupid he was. He hated feeling like this.

Sasuke stood up and turned to leave but a hand on his wrist held him back. He looked back into pleading eyes. Such beautiful eyes.

"Please! I can't ask anyone else! Only you! You are different! If it's you, maybe I could actually make this work!"

How cruel. Why would his heart, knowing better, fill with hope? Why would it work against his better judgment? Because it loved to suffer, Sasuke decided as he listened to the next words, the blonde said: "After all, you are prettier than most girls I know!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, as his insides froze. See? What else was there, beside his money and looks? He started to fight the hold on his wrist. "Let go!",he snarled. Shockingly enough, he felt tears prickle behind his eyes. This was so unfair! He'd never felt so betrayed.

Desperately, he slapped the blonde as hard as he could. It had no impact. The other didn't even flinch.

"Promise me, you'll at least think about it!"

Violently, the raven tried to fight for his freedom. He tucked and scratched and snarled and glared. It was no use.

"Please!", blues eyes burned into his own.

"Fine!", Sasuke spat! "Just Let ME GO!"

The blonde released him at once. Sasuke stumbled, before he got a hold of himself and fled to his room, where he closed the door before he finally lost his composure and let a few tears slide. He had hoped for it so much. It was devastating.

* * *

**To be continued...?**

[*]: In the original Manga, they are supposed to be sixteen, the legal age to get married in Japan. But a bit young for me. Eighteen is still very young, but the legal age to marry in most other countries.

I hope you liked it. I'd be happy, if you'd let me know, even if not.

WARNING: I'm not the fastest writer to update. If you read my other story, you already know that. This chapter had been finished before. You have been notified.

Kind regards


	3. Talk About Rational

** Talk about rational**

**First of all: **I need to thank all the people who reviewed the first small chapter and are anonymous. I appreciate that of you took the time to write a little something. It means a lot to me! **Thank you to: **

**Guest (#3d reviewer for the first chapter): **I'm glad you like it, thank you. I don't know, if I _should_ take Sasuke's rapid change in emotion, as compliment...but I _will_, so thank you xD I will work hard on this story.

**Guest (#5th to review the second chapter): **I'm glad you liked it, first of all and secondly...I actually do know, how "teme" is translated, although I didn't know about "teme yaro", so thank you for that ^^ But I wanted to use, the word bastard, not referring to "teme" but as a normal insult. Forgive me, but that won't change in this story. Thank you very much, either way!

**LezzyLove: **Thank you for 2! reviews (although it obviously wasn't intended ^^) I'm happy you like my story! Making Sasuke "human" is a job I love to do. Personally, I think his character is the one most open for interpretation. I love to take advantage of that. And no, Naruto won't be the complete idiot...more like an adorable clumsy fellow...you'll see. Anyway, Cheers, hopefully 'til next time!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the great. If I' own them, there would be no Sakura and 98% of all remaining characters would be gay. Thank you. I do not own the basic idea either. This story is based on a Manga, called Hanayome-kun. The manga itself got re-uploaded- it is now called Hanamuko-kun. I'm using the ninth chapter as a muse.

**Warning:** This story contains the mentioning of homosexual love and sexual intercourse in later chapters. It also contains Sakura-bashing. If you don't like either of them, I guess you know what to do...

**Info:** English is not my mother tongue. This story is not beta'd. There may be spelling and / or grammar mistakes. Either you won't mind them or you tell me and I'll correct them with time.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It took him about an hour, until he had calmed down enough to probably think this through. As he always did in difficult situation, he took out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write down the facts:

1. He needed to marry a man. It was tradition. His family _would_ go through with it.

2. They wanted it to be Naruto. They liked Naruto.

3. Naruto wasn't interested in him. Never had been, he thought bitterly.

4. Naruto needed money.

5. Sasuke had money.

6. Without this, there'd be no other chance for Sasuke to get close to him.

7. This marriage was the only way, to bound Naruto to him forever.

8. His own heart had betrayed him. It wanted Naruto. He wanted Naruto.

9. If he'd go through with this, he was facing a life of suffering, while his heart broke every day over.

And last but not least: 10) No one ever spoke of faithfulness. Naruto could easily cheat on him, making it so much worse for him. And it was so easy for the blonde to fall in love. If that were to happen, not only would Sasuke be shattered, the blonde would probably come to hate him. Maybe even to a point, where their everyday life became so much worse than the torture it would mean for Sasuke anyways. What if at some point, they couldn't even look at each other anymore?

What was he supposed to do now? He'd told his parents, he might be able, to accept Naruto. They'd been beside themselves with joy. At that time, he had thought it might be possible. He had thought, that if there was a way to bind the blonde to him, this would be the best way. They'd be together forever. That was, until he'd found out just how much, it'd hurt, if the blonde kept rejecting him. Then again, if all the blonde wanted, was money. He had plenty. He could help his family forever. He could make them happy. He could make the blonde indebted to him. He could make him his life-long slave. Yes, but there'd be no happiness for either of them. Their hearts would break forever.

What to do? Listen to his heart or listen to his head?

Now with his tears dried, there was nothing but painful emptiness in his head. Defeated he got into bed. He didn't want to think anymore. He just wanted to sleep. Sasuke didn't bother to change his clothes. He didn't brush his teeth. He only cared about his pounding head.

Sasuke's night was restless. When he woke up, his eyes were pried together. His headache had gotten worse. His mouth was dry and tasted indescribable. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to think. There was no conclusion to his problem. There was only pain.

A knock on his door freed him from his gloomy thoughts. He wanted to say Come in but all he managed was a pathetic grunt, as his vocal cords didn't work like he wanted them to. His brother stepped inside.

"How are you? Are you feeling any better?"

Better? Sasuke wondered if his brother might've checked on him when he was asleep. How else would he know, about him feeling unwell? He raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto explained, you didn't feel too good yesterday."

Naruto. Of course. Why couldn't that idiot take a hint? Sasuke felt his eyes water. Wonderful.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"...Just a headache is all", he answered weakly.

Itachi walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "...Talk to me?"

"There is nothing to talk about. And since when have you cared?"

"Foolish little brother", his brother snipped his forehead, which did absolutely nothing for his headache. "...Your fiancé is worried"

Sasuke scoffed. "He isn't my fiancé!"

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow.

"...Yet" Sasuke muttered. His headache just became worse.

It was quiet for a while. Both of them following their own train of thoughts.

Itachi cleared his throat, eventually. "He's waiting in the hallway, you know? He came back at sunrise, asking about you"

Without him wanting to, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. But his mind rebuked it. Surely he was only worried about their deal. About his money. His future. Everything, but Sasuke. Unfortunately his heart had already made a decision long ago. Without his ado. He cursed. Damn. He sighted.

"Now what?", he asked more to himself than anyone else. His brother answered anyway:

"You could greet him"

"I could go back to sleep and will my headache away"

"I could tell him, you feel better"

"You could stay here and keep it to yourself"

"..."

"..."

Itachi got up. "You seem healthy enough. I'll tell Naruto to go home for today. I'm sure you'll contact him at once, when you feel like it..."

"_If_ I feel like it", the younger interrupted.

"I'll take my leave now. Rest well. We'll see each other later" And with that he turned around and left, closing the door a tat too loudly.

Sasuke flopped back on his bed. Why did his brother's child have to be a boy? If only it were going to be a girl, he had none of those problems. The young Uchiha could vividly remember, how his family had explained the old-fashioned tradition to him: "_If the oldest son of our family, becomes a father to a son, his younger brother must marry a male, to prevent disputes over family succession. Our family has kept this tradition for generations. Now it's your turn, to honor it. But don't you worry, son, we'll make sure to find the perfect man for you. [*]"_

Sasuke had felt so miserable. Why would his family care about law and the fact, that they were living in the twenty-first century? And why had Itachi's biggest concern been the name of his unborn child, when his brother's future was going down the drain? Sasuke sighted, Because that's how it'd always been. So what if his heart told him to go through with this? It didn't mean, he would. He had been going against his heart, following his better judgment ever since he could remember. One more time surely wouldn't hurt, right? Yeah right, as if. Sasuke's frustration grew. What the hell was so special about the blonde, that he just couldn't let him go? For Christ's sake, it wasn't as if he was in love with him! Sasuke sat up. Exactly! There was nothing like that. They could still become friends, if they wanted to. And the fact was, that they didn't want to. So, they'd just wouldn't be! The Uchiha nodded to himself. See? This wasn't such a hard decision, after all. If one overlooked the fact, that his every core went against it. But hey, it would be over, at some point. There was no real heart break, this had just been his imagination. In reality, it was a bad conscious. He felt bad about...There was absolutely nothing he had done wrong. With a groan, he buried his head once again, in the pillows. God damn it! Why wouldn't this work out how he wanted to? A noise on his window stopped his current train of thoughts. It wasn't loud, it was just a noise. When it didn't repeat itself, Sasuke dismissed it as nothing and went back to his misery. Okay, let's go over the facts again. He wanted Naruto (as a friend) and Naruto wanted money. His family wanted Naruto (As his wife)and the blonde had no objections. This marriage would...Another noise at his window, this time, it was a bit louder. Maybe it was a bird, which had lost some of his capture. Sasuke strained his ears to hear. There, another sound. And another. It grow more frequent and louder. Someone was throwing stones at his window. Of course. His day couldn't get any worse. The Uchiha listened to the sound on his window and refused to get up. It wasn't until a rather big stones, cracked his window, that he reluctantly got up.

Looking out the window, he wished he hadn't. There it stood. The problem of his every being. The cause of his headache. The reason for his misery: A grinning, obnoxious idiot. Asshole. Sasuke opened his window.

"What?" he asked in his normal tone. Apparently too faint for the other to catch it. So instead of answering, that knucklehead took it as an invitation to invade his personal space. Seriously, that airhead walked back to a tree, climbed it and then _jumped_ into his room! Into him to be more accurate. Grunting, they both went down. The blonde on top of him, crushing him, pressing the air out of his lungs. It hurt. But nonetheless, his body seemed to like the contact. Instead of pushing him away, the Uchiha relished the situation. Unbeknownst to him, his heartbeat fastened, his palms got sweaty, his cheeks warmed. This was no reaction he should or wanted to have! As his hand came up to hug the blonde, Sasuke forced his mind to finally take over. He pushed the blonde away, ordering him, to get off. When they both got up, Sasuke tried to calm himself. Damn his heart, his stupid heart. He took a few deep breaths. It worked. His pulse went down, his cheeks cooled, he could think probably, now. As soon as squarepants-knucklehead stopped touching him so friendly. The Uchiha shook the hand from his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He didn't look at the other. He faced the door. Never lose sight of your escape route! If the blonde wouldn't leave soon, he would.

The blonde's voice sounded funny when he finally spoke. But Sasuke refused to look at him. "... Have you thought about it?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Of course, why else would he be here? Surely not because he had been worried about Sasuke. How stupid to hope. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, Sasuke scolded himself. "I did", he muttered. Why lie? He had thought about it the whole night and morning. He hadn't come to a satisfying solution but he had thought about it. In fact, he had thought so hard about it, his head was about to explode.

"...And?"

Yeah, and what? He didn't know! He never knew. But common sense told him, to quit, while he could. And that's what he would do! He'd quit. Like, right now. Just grit your teeth and get to it. Sasuke closed his eyes and faced the other. He took a deep breath. A simple 'no'. Nothing to freak out over. Sasuke released his breath: "Okay"

Oh crap.

* * *

I hopeyou liked it. I'd be happy to know abut it.

[*]: A quote taken from the original Manga. I do not own it.

**To be continued...**


	4. And this is how it goes?

**And this is how it goes? **

**First of all:**I want to thank my anonymous reviewers and those, I could not reach via PM:

**LezzyLove: **Yeah, Itachi's awesome! Anyway, thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it! And I'm also sorry for the wait. I hope you'll like this chapter. too

**Guest:** Too sad? I don't really know if that's supposed to be a compliment or not? But I'll just assume it was one and say you liked it ^^ Thanks for stating your opinion!

**Also:**I've gotten a **C2s**, and although I must bashfully confess that I don't know by whom, I wanted to **thank them very very much! **It's a great compliment!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the great. If I' own them, there would be no Sakura and 98% of all remaining characters would be gay. Thank you. I do not own the basic idea either. This story is based on a Manga, called Hanayome-kun. The manga itself got re-uploaded- it is now called Hanamuko-kun. I'm using the ninth chapter as a muse.

**Warning:** This story contains the mentioning of homosexual love and sexual intercourse in later chapters. It also contains Sakura-bashing. If you don't like either of them, I guess you know what to do...

**Info:** English is not my mother tongue. This story is not beta'd. There may be spelling and / or grammar mistakes. Either you won't mind them or you tell me and I'll correct them with time.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Oh damn it. Sasuke's eyes flew open. This was so not, what he had planned to say! Why wouldn't his mouth, listen to his brain? A simple 'no' would have been logical and rational. It'd would have been so much better! Okay, no chanting about it now, just take it back. That shouldn't be too hard. Just another 'no'. That was exactly, what he was going to do, now. He nodded to himself. Nothing big, he could do this! Opening his mouth, he was silenced by a crushing hug.

"Thank goodness!", the blonde muttered. "You don't know, how much that means to me!"

No, but what Sasuke did know, was that the blonde's lips ghosted over his ears and that his breath send shivers his spine. Oh no! Although he didn't want to, Sasuke did the only normal thing to do: He pushed the other away, harshly.

"I wasn't finished!". he pressed through clenched teeth. Come on, this was not, how it was supposed to be! The blonde straightened. He waited. Finally, Sasuke had a chance to speak. And he would use it. It would be allot meaner, now that the blonde had hope. But at least he would know, how it had felt for Sasuke to be brought down to reality. He'd know the exact same pain, he did. Or not. He never knew about Sasuke's feeling, anyway. The Uchiha took a deep breath and looked at the other. Big mistake. The blonde's eyes were huge and glistered with joy. His cheeks were tinted red, his lips were glossy and smiling. His happiness was overwhelming and disarming. Reflexively, the Uchiha shunned eye-contact. He looked down to his feet, embarrassed to show his weakness. But this wouldn't change the fact, that he had finally made up his mind. He would turn the blonde down, breaking his heart in the progress or not. Whatever. But he needed to do this, to protect himself, at the very least. He knew what he'd have to say. His words were already formed in his head. Which was why, the word he muttered shocked him so much more:

"Don't cheat on me! Ever! If you do, this will be over and you have to pay me back, tenfold!"

Sasuke cringed at his own words. Oh, how needy they sounded. How weak they made him. Oh, how he hated himself at this moment. Looking up, he could have beaten the blonde. How dare him! Grinning happily, scratching the back of his head, while he yelled "I'd never!" on the top of his lung. How dare him!

And how dare, his heart believed him! How dare his body feeling this bloody promise with his every pore. How dare it, to be happy! Making him go out of his way, Sasuke wished himself the worst. He scoffed. "Yeah, right!"

"No, really!" Two big hand captured his shoulders. Pulling towards a solid chest. Naruto's face closing in, his blue eyes capturing his own. Their noses almost touching. Their fringes of hair mingling. "Believe me!" the other whispered.

Sasuke's breath hitched. His heart skipped a beat. His cheeks flushed.

Someone knocked on the door.

Panicked the Uchiha shoved the blonde away from him, making the other stumble, falling to his butt.

"Dear?" His mother. Great. Just great. "Are you all right?"

"Yes mother! I'll be out in a moment!" As soon as I get rid of a nuisance, he added in his head. His eyes never left the other. 'Not-a-sound' his glare conveyed. Naruto grinned and put a finger above his lips. Very funny. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Alright. Then I'll see you in a bit at breakfast?" worded as a question, it couldn't have been more of a command. There was no place for dissent.

Sasuke sighted. His day just got worse.

After his mother had left, the blonde came over to him once again. He gave him a quick hug: "Thanks man, you saved me!" and a kiss on the cheek before the blonde passed him and made his way to the door.

Flushed, Sasuke panicked again. "You can't go out there!"

"Never planned to!", the blonde grinned before he sprinted to the window and jumped out. The Uchiha nearly had a heart attack. He ran over only to see the blonde waving back to him, yelling: "See you in school!" only to leap through the tree like a monkey in the next second. Idiot.

Sasuke slid down and sat on the floor, grasping only yet, what just had happened. He touched his cheek. Only moments ago, the blonde's lips had lingered there. For a split second in reality. For an eternity for his heart. ...Oh, what had he done?

He wished Monday would never come.

His family was ecstatic upon hearing his decision. Even though he'd had accepted Naruto as a marriage-_candidate_ yesterday, his family knew his jumpiness all too well. If he came to dislike something, which usually happened not so soon after knowing it, he'd express that with his every being. He'd loath it to a point, where it vanished by itself. So, him going through with something like this, was a first for them. Not that he had a lot of choices to begin with, but surely he'd have found a way, to get rid of every last candidate, they'd had. Accepting the first there was, made them feel all high and mighty. Especially when they themselves liked him so much. They'd made a great couple according to the family. So now, there was nothing to worry about, except the wedding-planning. His brother seemed to be happier than the others. He seemed genially happy with Sasuke's decision. After their breakfast together, he took him aside in the corridor.

"They chose well. And so have you!", he said.

It was meant to be nice, cheerful, but Sasuke took offense in it. "If you like it so much, why don't you take him?"

"I already have a wife and my child is to be born in a few month time! And he wouldn't want me, either. "

But you'd take him?, Sasuke thought bitterly, not hearing his brother's last comment.

Itachi ruffled his hair and left. He hadn't ruffled his hair in ages. What was wrong with those people? Had Naruto put them under some kind of spell? Sasuke was confused.

The weekend was spent, planning the events of the wedding. Setting a date, finding a priest, finding a temple, selecting the few guests, that were allowed to come. From the grooms family only his mother, father, brother and his wife came. Naruto, the bride, was only allowed to bring his godparents. No friends, no one else. It was going to be a small wedding, held in secret, while honoring every last tradition.

As Sasuke had turned eighteen a little over two month ago, Naruto's birthday was only a few weeks away. The plan was to get them marry the weekend after. Which meant, there was only a little over a month time, to plan every last detail to perfection.

The next few weeks were going to be busy for Naruto and Sasuke. They still went to school, but there was the introduction, to the Uchiha's clan members- the informal acceptance from both parties. The first step in enrolling Naruto into the family. Then there was the selection of their traditional clothes, followed by its fitting. The needed to choose buckets for the ceremony as well. And last but not least, they needed to take special classes to become respectable folks. Basically meaning, they needed to learn how to cook, to clean, to arrange flowers, to hold a tea ceremony, to write calligraphy. Sasuke knew all that already, but apparently it was his duty of a future husband to escort and help his fiancé learn those tasks. He'd always thought, a candidate would be acquired to know, these things. He had obviously been wrong. What a drag. He didn't want any of this! It was hard to face this kind of reality, so Sasuke hid in his room, for most of the weekend.

On Monday, Sasuke'd turned into a anxious mess. Going to school had never been so difficult. Sure it had always been a task to be fulfilled, but it had never acquired a conquest. Not like now. And it was his last year, too. There was no slacking anymore.

In the end his worries had been for nothing. No one knew anything. No one suspected anything. Why would they? He'd past Naruto a few times in the hallway but he'd been denied any contact, any words, any glances. It'd relieved the Uchiha. Nothing had changed.

In the evening, Naruto and his godparents came over for dinner. Everyone wanted to get to know each other. Everyone enjoyed themselves. Everyone, except for him, Sasuke.

On Tuesday, Sasuke started thinking about it. Shouldn't the blonde at least try to pretend, that he knew him? It wasn't like Sasuke wanted him to pretend he liked him, but it wasn't right to ignore him! He could greet him at least! That's what common sense taught you, wasn't it? And the blonde wanted something from _him_, not the other way around. So the least he could do is work for it, right? After all, t had been the blonde to say, he wouldn't take any charity, so now it was his time to prove just that.

Sasuke spent the day glaring at Naruto whenever they'd met. But the other didn't notice.

There was no dinner.

On Wednesday, they didn't see each other. Sasuke's mood worsened. He skipped dinner.

On Thursday, Sasuke's and Naruto's class had physical education together. The raven-haired male vented his anger in a game of dodge ball, by targeting the blonde. No matter if the blonde was in the game or not, as soon as Sasuke got the ball, he'd shoot him. And the Uchiha made sure to get the ball. In the end, he'd hit Naruto at the head with such power, that the other fainted.

Sasuke had felt better after this.

Naruto didn't show up for this day's dinner.

On Friday, Sasuke refused to go to school, faking an upset stomach. In the afternoon it was no one but the idiot-knucklehead to bring him his missed lecture notes. Sasuke tried to avoid him, to a point, where he found himself cornered. The blonde's solid body blocked every escape route. He had his hands stemmed on his hips, his eyebrows were narrowed, his eyes sparkled dangerously.

"What?", he demanded to know.

Sasuke was confused. "What what? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with you? What the hell did I do to deserve this?", he pointed to the bump on his forehead.

"Nothing", Sasuke replied.

"The hell? What's your problem man? If I did something to upset you, just tell me!"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself! My world doesn't revolve around you. So I had a bad day and you took blame for it, so what?"

"Every day for the last week?"

"Happens"

"Then why only me?"

"You've been there, you're hard to miss."

"That's all?", the blonde almost screeched. Boy, he was pissed. And confused. Kind of cute, hat mixture. Sasuke shook his head. Bullshit. Nothing about this person was cute.

"...Is it because I kept ignoring you in school?", this time the blonde asked quieter. Calmer.

"...Hn" As if that would change the Uchiha's attitude.

"But we agreed not to change anything remember? It was part of the deal!" The idiot was desperate.

"Hn" Not that he cared.

"...It really bothered you, didn't it?" Naruto's arms slid down the wall. Giving Sasuke a route to escape.

He didn't take it. "...Hn", Sasuke shrugged dismissingly.

"You know, you could have mentioned something sooner." See? He was enraged again? What would have been the point in walking away? "Preferably _before_ you gave me a concussion!"

"Hn" Whatever.

"...Is that all you got to say? 'Cause I got other thing to do as well. Better things!", the blonde yelled. Yelled. How impudent. It was his fault after all!

"Hn...Let's presume, something about you did bother me. When would I have had a chance to tell, hm?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about... Monday in school, Monday at dinner, Tuesday in school, Wednesday at dinner, Thursday in School..or...I don't know...NOW?!"

Sasuke ignored that. "I didn't see you on Wednesday", he simply stated.

"You refused to have dinner", the other argued.

"I couldn't ignore you, if I wanted to. If you'd been here, I'd known!" A fact. Simple. Fast. Easy.

Naruto's eyebrow rose. He smirked. "Because you were waiting for me?" Okay, maybe also embarrassing.

Sasuke blushed. "Because you are obnoxious, loud, clumsy and annoying. You're too loud to be ignored!"

"...And still, I'm supposed to talk to you in school?" Naruto folded his arms. His eyebrow was still up and was now joined by its twin.

"Yes!" Pause. Damn it. Stupid childishness. He hadn't meant to say this. It had just slipped out.

"Then I will!" The blonde announced all to happy.

Huh? Sasuke blinked. He would?

"Sure" Had he said this out loud?

Naruto grinned. "As long as I'm safe from dodge balls, I'm all in!" Of course there had to be a catch. "I'll even introduce you to my friends!" Oh, how generous. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "First thing Monday morning!" the blonde announced.

"Don't bother", Sasuke replied, "I won't like them anyway."

"How'd you know? Don't judge them before you know them!" And he anger was back. Figures.

"I just know, so shut it!" Sasuke had crossed his arms as well. He knew how to stand his man. Kinda of. Sometimes. Maybe.

"Liar!" The pointing finger almost poked out his eyes.

He didn't bother with it. "Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Moron!"

"Asshole!"

"Doofus!"

"Prick!"

"Sasuke?" his mother interrupted. "Is everything alright?"

Both of them froze. Uh oh. They looked at each other for a few moments, before they both burst out laughing. As Sasuke tried to calm down, Naruto wiped his eyes and turned to the older one's mother.

"Don't you worry, Mikoto-sama. I was just bringing Sasuke my lecture notes. Everything is fine!"

Mikoto looked around those broad shoulders. "Is that true, dear?"

"Yes mother. Everything is alright!"

His mother nodded. "Okay then. Actually, it's a good thing you are still here, Naruto. I just talked to Shimura-sama, your calligraphy teacher. He gave me your timetable. Come, have a look with me!"

Mikoto put her hand in the crook of Naruto's arm and led him away.

Sasuke snickered. Danzo Shimura was an ass.

"You too Sasuke. The same goes for you!"

His smirk dropped. Damn.

* * *

**To be continued...**

How was it? Did you like it?

Anyway, thanks for reading! Kind regards I-san


	5. Joy Not

**First of all:**I want to thank my anonymous reviewers and those, I could not reach via PM:

**Mrowr me sad: ** Ask ahead, 'cause I know exactly what you're talking about! It disappoints me always if a story turns out to be Sasunaru instead of Narusasu...So don't worry, I know what I mean! It will be NARU=SEME! Just because he's the bride...Sweety, that's prejudging ^^ kidding, I'd have thought the same... Let's just say, for now, in the eyes of the family, he'll be the bride, 'kay?

**LezzyLove: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! And I'm delighted to know, I made you smile ^^ And that you are a frequent reader!

**Guest: **I'm glad to hear that! Thanks!

**Also:**I still have the **C2s**, and although I must bashfully confess that I STILL don't know who added me, I wanted to **thank them very very much! **It's a great compliment!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the great. If I' own them, there would be no Sakura and 98% of all remaining characters would be gay. Thank you. I do not own the basic idea either. This story is based on a Manga, called Hanayome-kun. The manga itself got re-uploaded- it is now called Hanamuko-kun. I'm using the ninth chapter as a muse.

**Warning:** This story contains the mentioning of homosexual love and sexual intercourse in later chapters. It'll also contains Sakura-bashing at some point. If you don't like either of them, I guess you know what to do...

**Info:** English is not my mother tongue. This story is not beta'd. There may be (=will be) spelling and / or grammar mistakes. Either you won't mind them or you tell me and I'll correct them with time.

**Enjoy**

Danzo Shimura was a bitter old man. He was 73 and ready for retirement. But he would never let anyone have that gratification. He stood 5 foot 5 tall, had brown hair and only one eye as well as only one leg and one arm. His other body parts had lost their purpose after a horrible car accident five years ago. It had been around the same time, that Danzo had stopped using the small Dojo he owned in the Uchiha's family district to train fighting skills and remodeled it so that he could teach 'common decency' as he described it. When in fact, it was less teaching and more demanding. In the past the Dojo had won championships and nationals in Judo. It had been bigger with more students. It had had an reputation, it had been well-known. But since the accident Danzo had changed. And with him the Dojo. Not that he had ever been a nice person to be around but now, he was just horrible. Grumpy and hateful. He liked no one anymore. When in the past people spoke about Danzo as a genius coach, he was now haunted by rumors. The unkind once. And to be all honest, Sasuke believed every last horrifying, murderous, mean word he heard being uttered. Danzo was just that type of person. He had no family. He had only his students but they left, one after another. Now apart from the few students he had left, he was alone. That was probably the reason Sasuke's mother had chosen Danzo as their custom-teacher. She saw it as an act of welfare. Sasuke saw it as an act of pity. And also as an act of villainy seeing as he had already survived it once. And he had loathed every last minute of it! So, why again? Stupid wedding. Stupid 'unfinished' bride...Stupid, stupid, stupid! His only consolation was that the idiot had to suffer as well. And he was sure the blonde would despise Danzo Shimura even more that himself.

They met Danzo on a Sunday, which was rather unusual. It was a private meeting to get a first glimpse of what needed to be done. But as soon as they stepped into the Dojo, the old men had not one good thing to say about either of them. He did nothing but criticize whenever he'd opened his mouth. Why me, too?, Sasuke wondered. After having gone through it once, shouldn't he already be perfect? One the other hand it was all too clear, why Naruto got an earful of nagging. This idiot had clearly not a single lesson of demeanor in his life! Starting from the way he introduced himself to the way he removed his shoes up to the point of sitting...there was nothing right. They were now sitting on a Tatami-mat and were about to enjoy a tea but as one would guess it, the blonde just couldn't stop fidgeting. Danzo watched for about a minute, not moving, not speaking, before he finally lost the last threat of his patience.

"Enough with this!", he roared. "I'll be leaving this room and if you haven't learned to sit quietly...You'll sit like this until you are allowed to leave!"

And then he just left.

What about me?, Sasuke wondered. But he didn't voice his thoughts. He just stayed put and didn't move an inch. Sitting in Seiza was about the hardest thing to do, if you had to do it for a long time. This style of sitting required you to fold your legs underneath your thighs, kneeling on the hard wooden floor. The buttocks rested on the heels. Their ankles were turned outwards, the heels formed a slight 'V' on the top, so that their big toes overlapped, while the top of the heels rested flat on the floor. Their back needed to be kept straight, without being unnaturally stiff.

Usually the longest you'd ever sit like this is during a tea ceremony, where it was required. And it was probably even more uncomfortable for women, but in this moment Sasuke didn't care. He wanted this grumpy old man back with them, so he could finally move. His legs were already going numb.

They had surely been sitting like this for about twenty minutes. And to Sasuke's surprise Naruto had not once complained out loud until now. Tch. Who'd have guessed? Idly he wondered, if they'd really have to sit like this until the rest of their lesson. Which would really be a drag because it would mean fifteen more minutes of this torture. His legs were already numb. A tingling sensation rose from his heals up to his lower back. It wasn't pleasant. It was painful and horrible. And yet, he refused to let it show. His face was the same stoic mask as ever. But if one would look closely, he would notice a decent amount of little sweat drops in his neck. His posture was one to make the old Danzo proud.

The total opposite of him was his fiancé Naruto. The blond wiggled and whined to his heart's content. Although, in his defense and to Sasuke's delight, he didn't move out of the position once. Still, his voice got louder by the minute. His complaints got more intense by the minute. He complained about the treatments and called Danzo names. It got so bad and so loud Sasuke was sure Danzo was able to hear it. He was also sure that the consequences would be horrible. He warned the blonde but the other only stuck out his tongue. "As if you don't think he's an ass.", he said.

"It doesn't matter what I think. Just follow the orders!" Sasuke chose this to be his last comment. It was time to ignore the other. As good and as long as he could. Which apparently wasn't very long. This tormenting sitting position plus the usual personality of the Dobe weren't the best basis' to solve that calculation.

"Oi!"

"..."

"Oi!", the blonde tugged at the Uchiha's sleeve.

"..."

"OI!" He almost pulled him across the space.

"What?", Sasuke snarled.

"My legs feel funny!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. No shit, Sherlock. He didn't voice it. Instead he said: "That's because of our sitting position."

"Then how come your legs are fine?", he whined.

"Hn"

They were silence for a few seconds. Then a sly grin spread over his face. "Ohhhh, I get it. Mr-Know-it-all just wants his beloved Sensei to praise him! Your legs hurt just like mine. Like a bitch, am I right?"

"Hn...Like I'd ever feel anything for someone like him"

Naruto laughed. "And still, you want his accolade. Asshamster"

"Wha...?" Sasuke's eyes widened comically. "I'M NOT A.."

There opening door interrupted him. A brown eye bore into his. Forced him into silence. "Leave us, Uzumaki" Danzo ordered harshly.

"Why?" the blonde asked. His eyes suspiciously narrowed.

"You do not need to know that! Follow an order!"

"What if I don't want to?" He crossed his armed stoically over his chest.

Danzo narrowed his eyes as he finally spared the other a glance. "I'm not giving you a choice. I'm telling you to leave!"

"Okay...But what if I can't?"

Danzo blinked. "...What?"

The blonde scratched the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. "My legs feel funny."

Danzo twitched. Literally. A jolt shook his whole body, as he, so Sasuke suspected, tried very hard not to lunge and punch the blonde into obedience. But this man had the severe self-control of a stone. He would budge until **he** wanted to. "Have you tried?", he asked through clenched teeth.

Naruto blinked. And tried. Using his hands as leverage, he pushed his body up into a standing position. His legs shook tremendously. But he stood, although pain was clearly visible on his face. Then he took a step forward...and his body went down like a bag of cement. Face first. He lay flat on his belly. Unmoving and whining: "Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

Danzo's grip on his cane tightened. His eyebrow twitched. "Sasuke! Follow me!", he belled.

Oh joy. Now he had to try and move. What a great idea. Sasuke pulled himself together. It was his duty to bring respect to his family. There was no showing any signs of weakness from within or without. He had learned to do that since the day he was born.

"Sasuke!"

He blinked. Oh. Apparently it took him longer than usually. Too long. He cursed and started to move. But the blonde interrupted his doing: "He can move as much as I, Doofus!" He glared up from within his current state of immobility. His cheek still resting on the Tatami- mat.

"Watch your mouth, Uzumaki!", Danzo shot back.

Naruto growled. "Fine! I believe Mr. Uchiha won't be able to move either, as he was forced to sit in the same...not so very pleasant position. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Neither-nice-nor-pretty-but-very-annoying-and-mean-teacher?"

It was quiet. No one moved. Danzo blinked. Naruto huffed. Sasuke wished the world would just end him. Their teacher didn't speak another time, as he instead, turned around and left the room. Closing the sliding door with audible force. Naruto didn't move. Sasuke didn't leave his position. How was it possible for anyone to be that... that..."Dobe!"

Sasuke freed his legs from beneath his bottom and rubbed the sore muscles to stir up the blood flow. The massage fasten the process insofar that he was able to move his legs after only a couple of minutes. As soon as it felt save enough to actually walk, the young Uchiha got up and attempted to leave the room. "Are you going to just leave me here?", the blonde asked indignantly.

"I am going to clean up your mess!", Sasuke stated as calm as possible before he, too, closed the door rather forcefully. As he had been in this House more than just a few times, the young Uchiha knew it well. He hurried trough the hall to get to Danzo's office, were he kneeled down to knock. His legs protested strongly as they were forced into yet another Seiza-like position. "Shimura-sama?", he asked lowly. And only after having heard an admission, he slid the door open. He scurried inside and closed the door before he finally stood up and faced his teacher. The other had his back to him, as he observed his garden. The sundown had already begun and so the room was tinted red. Cicadas chirred. Neither of them moved. Sasuke awaited permission to speak. His eyes never left the back of the old man. He didn't look around. He didn't dare to. Minutes passed until Danzo finally inclined his head as a sign that he listened. Sasuke didn't waste any time. The faster he spoke, the sooner he was able to leave: "I apologize on the behalf of my fiancé. He's a bit simple. I'm sure there were no ill intentions behind his words."

Danzo didn't move. Sasuke knew, the man had heard him. But there was no telling how he took his words. Finally he said: "His words are not the problem"

Sasuke was confused. They weren't? "Then what is?", he inquired cautiously.

"Him!"

That confused the Uchiha more. He didn't speak. Surely, the older man would explain himself at some point. "This man...This boy...This child! Sasuke, I can simply not grasp what may have been the reason that made your parents choose _him_ as a candidate. And even more confuses me, that you accepted him!" Danzo turned to him. "Would you care to share your thoughts about this _arrangement_?"

Sasuke felt his defense rising. What business had Danzo with his families decision? With his own decision? They had their reasons and he had his. The old man had no right to butt his nose into the matter! But he remained calm. Surely soon enough, Sasuke would be forced to answer those question again. "I cannot speak for my parents, but I choose him, as he was the first to be introduced to me. I do not believe there was anybody else."

Danzo nodded. "There would have been!"

"Who was to say, they wouldn't be worse?", Sasuke argued.

"I do not believe it _could be _any worse!", he retorted. "...And not if I were to choose."

"And how would that be?", the Uchiha inquired.

"Some of my students are remarkable in their achievements and backgrounds. I'm sure there would have been someone suitable to be presented...To be a better match"

"Like whom?"

"Well, there is Kabuto Yakushi. Although he is a bit older than you, he'd be a good candidate. His father runs the research facility of the local hospital. Right now, he's studying hard to follow his father's steps. In his department he is exceptional. He has a bright future ahead of him."

Sasuke knew Kabuto. That man was a psycho first class. He loved snakes and tried to crossbreed them to a point where he'd create a poison so strong as to kill ten elephants in ten seconds. This poison was to be untraceable in the body system of humans, which led to the question, just who he planned on using it on.

"Sasuke, he would be a great catch for you and your family."

Yeah, and maybe catch a few STD's in the progress. Sasuke shivered inwardly. No thanks. "Was there yet someone else in your mind?"

"...There is Sai, too. Sadly, he has no background to talk about, seeing as he is an orphan. But his grades were almost perfect all through high school. In my classes he was admirable as well. Sadly, he choose art and psychology as his majors, but I'm sure with a little persuasion, he'd change those subjects to something useful."

Even worse. Marrying Sai would feel like marrying his own twin brother. Both of them looked too much alike for his liking. And Sai's personality wasn't easy to handle either. That boy had issues. Seriously. "Anyone else?"

"Many. To be honest, everyone I know would be a better match than your current _choice_! Although my winning candidates are all a bit older than you, they are all one top of their fields. Your family would have nothing to worry about. Whereas this _person_ you're with now, is doubtfully anything but average. If that."

Interesting. An insult in a not roundabout way. That was new. Naruto really seemed to get on his nerves. Or maybe he simply couldn't stand him. In any way, it annoyed Sasuke to no end. What right had that man, to insult only his fiancé? Through clenched teeth he uttered: "I have already made my choice and I will stick to it!"

Danzo nodded. "I expected that. But I thought you might want to discuss with your parents again. I'm sure if you put your mind to it, we'll be able to find a solution together! After all, if there's no one to your liking..." He came closer, resting one hand on his shoulder. His grip hard, preventing him from moving away. "...there is always me!" Sasuke shivered. Yuck.

"He said he won't back down!" came an angry shout from the door. Naruto stood there heaving, shaking with suppressed anger. Glaring at Danzo.

Sasuke was surprised. He hadn't heard the blonde walk over, nor had he heard him slide the door open and come in. Glancing over to their teacher, he realized, the old man hadn't realized, either. But the old men didn't remove his hand. If anything, it tightened its hold. He glared at the blonde.

"We haven't finished talking. Nor have I given you permission to enter! Wait outside!"

"Sorry!", Naruto bit back, "No can do! The teme and I have a meeting with Mikoto after this. And now, that I'm able to feel my legs again, we can go!"

Finally the teacher let him go. He appeared to be calmer now. Although his glare never lessened. His voice was strained as he retorted: "I understand. If you would give us a few more seconds."

"Nope!", came the instant reply. "We need to go now! And just in case you haven't noticed, the way you just approached Sasuke is as sleazy as it is illegal. As are your methods of teaching. There are old fashioned and brutal. You should really work on your attitude, too, Dipshit! We are going!" And with that, he grabbed the Uchiha's wrist and pulled him along. The latter mumbled a quick: "Excuse us!" as they left a stunned Danzo Shimura behind. Sasuke himself wasn't any less shocked. But never too out of it not to speak:

"Dobe!", he muttered. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Naruto grinned as he sped up. "We had this deal, remember? I act as your bodyguard whenever you need me. This just now? Was you needing me! So as my duty would want me to, I saved you!"

"...By calling Danzo Shimura a Dipshit? The one man we have to endure for the next month three times a week, so that you can finally learn some manners?"

"...By voicing my opinion!"

"...By insulting him and his work?", Sasuke pressed on.

"...By constructive criticism."

"...By calling him a Dipshit", Sasuke concluded.

Naruto stopped in front of the property, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "I admit, I might have gone a bit over board there. Sorry!"

"Not like you owe me an apology..."

"So you thought the same, right?"

"Hn"

"What? No 'Thank you'?"

"I could have taken care of myself, Dobe. I do not need to be saved. Ever!"

"Oh please, you were frozen in shock, you Scaredy-Cat!"

"What?"

"You are a Scaredy-Cat! Scaredy-Cat!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Hell yeah!"

Sasuke stopped himself. For one day, he had suffered enough humiliation. And on the other hand, he really was grateful to the other for saving him. Even if he was in no way a Scardey-Cat, he probably wouldn't have gotten out of there by himself. If only for the fact, that he would never hit his Sensei under any circumstances. His upbringing forbid him to do so. So instead of arguing any further with this block-head, he raised his fist and planted the strike, he had dreamt of giving to Danzo, into the other's face. There. Satisfying.

"Shut up!", he muttered as he passed the bleeding blonde and walked further away from the Dojo. He didn't care if the other would follow him. There had never been any plans to meet his mother or anyone else after this. And right now, he needed to be alone for a bit and assimilate all information he had gotten today.

Naruto didn't follow him.

It was the last they saw of each other on this weekend.

!HAPPY NEW YEAR!

And on a second note, regretfully, I need to inform you, that there will be **no** new chapter at least until February, because I have exam period, and I'm freakin' bad at everything... Sorry.

Next chapter, will be set in school ^^

Did you like it? I wouldn't mind, if you voiced your opinion. Thanks.


End file.
